Breath
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Harry está prestes a ir embora, sem saber os verdaeiros sentimentos que o rodeiam. Seria tarde demais para descobrir o verdadeiro amor?


_Song Fic_

_Evanescence-------------- Breath-------------- H/H._

This is the air I breath,

Este é o ar que eu respiro,

This is the air I breath

Este é o ar que eu respiro

Your holy presence living in me

Sua presença abençoada vivendo em mim

This is my daily bread,

Este é o meu pão diário

This is my daily bread

este é o meu pão diário

You were very worried spoken to me

Você estava muito preocupada falando comigo

Era uma noite silenciosa de inverno. Harry se encontrava distraído diante da lareira da Antiga Casa dos Black se remoendo em pensamentos. Pensamentos estes que pareciam não estar fazendo bem algum para sua pessoa. Desde que perdeu seu padrinho, Harry não era o mesmo garoto de antes. Vivia se escondendo das pessoas, sempre era visto sozinho e sempre impedia que certas conversas durassem por muito tempo. Não tratava mais Mione e Rony como antes. Sempre era sucinto com as perguntas que seus amigos faziam. A sala estava vazia, exceto pela presença tristonha do garoto que não abrira a boca para falar nada durante dias. O local estava em um monótono silêncio. Todos da casa tinham sonos pesados e tranqüilos, o que deixava Harry mais ferrado da vida. Será que ninguém havia percebido que Voldemort voltou pra valer? Será que ninguém percebeu que o destino do mundo estava em suas mãos? Será que ninguém percebia que ele precisava de ajuda, ao invéz de sermões tolos para tentar fazê-lo ficar de bem com a vida? Harry passava dias e horas remoendo certas perguntas em sua cabeça que o faziam ficar mais perdido que nunca. Queria conversar, mas não estava disposto a ouvir sermões ou palavras de pena que não o consolavam nem um pouco. Vagarosamente, se mexeu desconfortavelmente na poltrona apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Estava se sentindo vazio, tão vazio que até pensou em acabar com a própria vida. Dera um longo bocejo preguiçoso sem pensar na hipótese de ir se deitar. Queria ficar alí, sozinho, sem ninguém pra encher sua paciência. Queria aproveitar um momento sozinho, coisa extremamente complicada já que os componentes da Ordem trabalhavam com fervor total. Apoiou delicadamente a cabeça no braço da poltrona. Pensava...pensava...mas pensava em que? Pensava em como sua vida era uma desgraça...pensava nas razões de ter sido posto no mundo...pensava que nada poderia ser feito ao seu favor. Seus olhos começaram a pesar, embora ele persistisse em não dormir. Fazia dias que não dormia direito. Tinha a aparência pálida, estava mais magro e tinha horríveis olheiras em seu rosto. Estava prestes a cair no sono...estava começando a perder os sentidos...estava prestes a sonhar. Carinhosamente, uma mão leve e despreocupada pousou no ombro do garoto, fazendo-o dar um salto de susto. Ergueu a cabeça vagarosamente e se surpreendeu ai ver quem estava diante de seus olhos.

-Você está bem? -perguntou Mione olhando-o carinhosamente.

-Estou! -disse Harry mal humorado. Queria que a garota sumisse dali.

-Não acha melhor se deitar? Vai acabar..

-Olha Mione! Eu estou bem..não se preocupe comigo,ok? -disse Harry ajeitando os óculos nervosamente.

-Ok! -disse Mione balançando a cabeça e dando as costas para o garoto.

Harry acabou percebendo o quanto fora grosso com a amiga. Nesses últimos dias, o garoto só dava "patadas" nas pessoas e nem ligava se elas tinham algo a dizer ou não. Um súbito sentimento de culpa começou a tomar conta do corpo do garoto. Mione só estava querendo ajudar, sem dar sermões ou até mesmo fazer perguntas desnecessárias e grotescas.

-Mione! -chamou Harry meio sem jeito. A garota havia parado na metade do caminho até a cozinha.

-Pois não! -disse Mione virando-se pra ele. Harry pôde ver que a garota tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto.

-Desculpe! -disse Harry ainda sem jeito e levantando meio desengonçado da poltrona.

-Tudo bem! - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.- Só queria que você ficasse bem!

-Eu sei! -disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Queria conversar, mas não sabia como iniciar a conversação.

-Bom...vou tomar um copo de leite.- disse Mione dando as costas pra ele novamente.

-Espera! -disse Harry por impulso fazendo-a a garota se virar rapidamente. -Eu..hum..eu queria conversar! Você se importa?

Mione olhou para o garoto com extremo carinho, fazendo Harry ficar ainda mais perdido. Mione nunca o havia olhado daquela forma.

-Claro que não! -disse Mione indo até ele. -O que quer conversar?

Harry não sabia nem por onde começar.

-Bom..eu não sei ao menos por onde começar! -disse Harry dando de ombros.

-Vamos nos sentar então! -disse Mione apontando para a poltrona.

-Claro!- disse Harry voltando a se sentar na poltrona que estava.

-Hum..por onde quer começar? -perguntou Mione sentando-se ao lado dele. -Faz dias que você não conversa com ninguém...Rony está muito preocupado com você.

-Sei que andei sendo grosso ultimamente, mas eu não estou conseguindo voltar a ser o que eu era. Perdi Sirius, perdi meus pais, se eu levar outro tapa na cara como os anteriores não irei resistir.

-Você é forte,Harry! Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço.- disse Mione tentando animá-lo. -Acho que, seus pais e Sirius não estão gostando nem um pouco de te ver assim. Você está muito mudado e isso assustou todas as pessoas que convivem com você.

-É mero mecanismo de defesa! -disse Harry levantando. Estava inquieto.- Não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim, que me diga como agir e que me digam como fazer. Cansei de tudo isso!

-Eu entendo! -disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

-Entende mesmo ou está dizendo isso pra fazer eu me sentir melhor?- perguntou Harry olhando firmemente.

-Eu te entendo!- disse Mione olhando-o.- Você está sofrendo e eu estou me sentindo um lixo em não poder te ajudar. Queria te dar força, te apoiar, mas você me repele. Não posso fazer muita coisa se você continuar me repelindo.

-Eu estava precisando do meu espaço, só isso. Sei que te magoei, que estou magoando o Rony, mas não quero que vocês se envolvam em nada que contenha meu nome. Quero que vocês me esqueçam. -disse Harry amargurado.

-Eu..- Mione silenciou antes que dissesse besteira.

-Você? -perguntou Harry.

-Nada! -disse Mione dando de ombros e fitando o chão.- Só quero te ajudar! Tem como você abrir um espaço pra mim?

Por essa Harry não esperava. Ficou parado, olhando a atitude da garota sem saber que resposta dar. Acabou notando que ele não era o único que estava mudado. Mione parecia omitir alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que deveria machucá-la pra valer. Voltou a se sentar ao lado dela e pegou em sua mão com cautela.

-É claro que abro um espaço pra você! -disse Harry em um sussurro.- Eu preciso de você comigo!

-Você tá falando isso para eu me sentir melhor.- disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

-Não! Não estou! -disse Harry procurando seu olhar. -Devo me restabelecer de meus erros. Você pensa que eu esqueci, mas lembro muito bem que você quase morreu por minha causa.

-Foi um acidente! -disse Mione rapidamente.

-Não foi um acidente! -disse Harry soltando a mão da garota. - Se eu não tivesse te ouvido, Sirius não estaria morto e você não teria quase morrido. Você não sabe como fiquei desesperado ao ver você estatelada no chão como se estivesse morta.

-Isso já passou! -disse Mione tranqüilamente.

-Passou pra você! -disse Harry sério.- Eu ainda tenho sua imagem estatelada no chão claramente em minha mente.

-Então apague antes que isso também te destrua! -disse Mione incomoda. -Vou me deitar!

-O que há com você? -perguntou Harry confuso. -Você está estranha!

-Você nunca irá entender o motivo de eu estar estranha. Nem ao menos sei os seus. -disse Mione dando de ombros.

Harry percebeu que não havia contado nada sobre a profecia. Começou a se sentir ainda mais culpado.

-Você não entenderia os motivos de eu estar estranho! -disse Harry indo na direção da janela.

-Então porque não tenta me contar?- perguntou Mione.

-Porque isso mudaria completamente o rumo da nossa história.- disse Harry alisando o vidro embaçado pela neve.

-Nossa história? -perguntou Mione confusa e indo até ele.

-Esquece! -disse Harry colocando a testa na janela. -Acho melhor você se deitar!

-Tem certeza que não quer me contar nada? -insistiu Mione com um extremo aperto no coração.

-Tenho! -disse Harry suspirando tristemente.- Só posso te garantir que tudo vai ser diferente depois dessa onda de terror passar. Só quero que você se cuide,ok?

-Ok! -assentiu Mione juntamente com a cabeça.

-E você? -disse Harry olhando-a. -Tem certeza que não quer me contar nada.

"_Queria dizer que te amo..só isso..." _- pensou Mione voltando sua atenção para a janela.

-Tenho! -disse Mione dando um longo suspiro. - Só quero que saiba que, sempre que precisar conversar, estarei sempre aqui. Pode contar comigo!

-Eu sei que poderei contar com você! -disse Harry sorrindo.

-Bom...vou me deitar...- disse Mione sem emoção.

-É bom! Eu também vou me deitar! -disse Harry se afastando um pouco da janela.

-Ok! -disse Mione chegando mais perto e lhe dando um beijo quente no rosto. -Boa noite!

-Boa ..boa noite! -disse Harry sem jeito sentindo seu coração bater a mil por hora.

_Refrão._

_And I, I´m _desperate for you

E eu, eu estou desesperado por você

_And I, I´m lost without you_

_E eu, eu me perco sem você_

Mione subira as escadas rapidamente com finas lágrimas no rosto deixando um Harry desentendido para trás. Abriu a porta do quarto e sentiu que seu coração estava desesperado sem saber o que fazer. Amava Harry e aquilo estava começando a sufocá-la de uma forma agonizante. Apoiou-se na porta e se entregou ao choro. Choro desesperado que fazia a garota soluçar em silêncio com sua dor. Como dizer que o amava, se ele nem se importava com sua existência? Como dizer que o amava, se ele apenas a via como irmã? Isso fazia Mione sentir mais pena dela mesma. Os soluços começaram a se tornar ainda mais audíveis, despertando Gina Weasley de seu pesado sono. Ao ver a amiga desconsolada na porta do quarto, deu um salto da cama e foi direto consolá-la.

-Que foi,Mione? -perguntou Gina parando diante de Mione.- O que aconteceu?

-Nada! Não aconteceu nada! -disse Mione tentando se recompor.

-Como nada? -perguntou Gina batendo o pé.- Você está chorando e soluçando feito uma louca e ainda tem a cara de pau de me dizer que não é nada? Anda, me conta!

-Não é nada,Gina! -disse Mione fungando o nariz e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

-Tem a ver com a pessoa que estou pensando? -perguntou Gina séria. A garota sabia do amor platônico de Mione por Harry.

Mione ficou calada por alguns instantes tentando se recompor. Ela sabia que poderia mentir para qualquer um, mas nunca conseguiria enganar sua amiga.

-Tem ou não? -insistiu Gina calmamente.

-Ai! Tem..tem sim! -disse Mione deixando escapar mais uma lágrima de seus olhos.

-O que ele fez? -perguntou Gina conjurando uma caixa de lenços.

-Nada! Eu que sou tola em estar apaixonada por ele! -disse Mione cruzando os braços.- Ele só me vê como amiga!

-Será mesmo que ele só te vê como amiga? -disse Gina docemente. -Eu acredito que não. Sei lá..ele olha pra você de uma forma toda especial..toda fofa...sei lá. Acho que ele gosta de você sim!

-Não tenta me iludir mais! Harry está com a cabeça em outras coisas e com certeza ele ainda gosta da Cho.- disse Mione fungando o nariz.

-Não fale assim! Animo,amiga! -disse Gina abraçando a amiga. -Vai dar tudo certo!

-Como pude ser tão tola e me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo?- disse Mione voltando a chorar desesperadamente. -Eu preciso dele...eu preciso focar com ele...

Gina não sabia o que dizer,pois estava completamente confusa. Queria muito ajudar,mas não sabia como fazer isso.

-Estou desesperada! -disse Mione soltando a amiga e indo até sua cama.

-Eu sei que está! -disse Gina olhando-a.- É melhor você dormir! Nada como um dia após o outro.

-É!É verdade! -disse Mione se deitando.- Só assim pra esquecer essa dor.

-Isso! - disse Gina cobrindo a amiga. -Durma bem!

-Obrigada! -disse Mione cerrando os olhos.

Gina ficou observando a amiga adormecer. Estava disposta a ajudar,mas teria que esperar o dia amanhecer pra poder se movimentar.

This is the air I breath,

Este é o ar que eu respiro,

This is the air I breath

Este é o ar que eu respiro

Your holy presence living in me

Sua presença abençoada vivendo em mim

This is my daily bread,

Este é o meu pão diário

This is my daily bread

este é o meu pão diário

You were very worried spoken to me

Você estava muito preocupada falando comigo

Eram 10 horas da manhã, quando Gina levantou-se decidida a ter uma conversa franca com Harry. Mione ainda mantinha um sono profundo e aparentemente tranqüilo quando a garota abandonou o local e se dirigiu até o quarto dos garotos. Por sorte, a porta estava meio aberta, diminuindo o serviço de ter que batê-la. Assim que entrou no quarto, deu de cara com uma situação nem um pouco animante. Harry arrumava suas coisas fervorosamente com uma aparência extremamente preocupada. Sem entender os motivos que o levavam a arrumar suas coisas, Gina deu um longo pigarro para chamar sua atenção.O garoto a olhou extremamente confuso.

-Bom dia! -disse Gina em um tom animador.

-'Dia! -disse Harry voltando sua atenção para a mala aberta.

-Hum...vai pra onde? -perguntou Gina como não quer nada.

-Tenho uma missão pra cumprir pela Ordem! -disse Harry rapidamente.

-Como? -perguntou Gina confusa.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu! -disse Harry calmamente.

-Você vai embora? -perguntou Gina desesperada. O garoto a olhou sem entender sua reação.

-Vou embora por tempo indeterminado, mas posso garantir que voltarei. -disse Harry parando de arrumar as coisas e olhando-a. -Por que a pergunta?

-Por causa da Mione, uai! -disse Gina dando de ombros.

-Como assim por causa da Mione? -perguntou Harry confuso.

Gina percebeu que seria agora ou nunca.

-Harry..hum..é uma história um pouco longa. Se quiser continuar arrumando as coisas enquanto eu falo...- disse Gina apontando para sua mala.

-Ok! -disse Harry dobrando suas camisas. -Pode falar!

-Mione ama você! -disse Gina sem pestanejar.

Harry parecia ter levado um soco no estomago ao ouvir isso. Mione...amando-o? Isso não era possível..

-Você tá me zoando! -disse Harry confuso.

-Não zoaria com uma coisa dessas! -disse Gina olhando-o fixamente. -Mione sofre por não ter você ao lado dela e pelo visto vai sofrer ainda mais ...você está indo "embora".

-Já disse que posso voltar! -disse Harry tentando arrumar as coisas, mas suas mãos tremiam compulsivamente.

-Você "pode" voltar, mas não garante que volta! -disse Gina sentando-se na cama de Rony. -Mione chorou feito louca ontem por você. Ela não dorme porque não sabe se você está legal. Ela sofre..

-Já entendi! -interrompeu-a Harry fechando a mala bruscamente.

-Mione é desesperadamente louca por você. -finalizou Gina buscando o olhar do garoto e levantando. -Antes de você ir embora, fale com ela. Isso vai fazer muito bem.

-Gina..eu não posso dizer nada para a Mione. Tenho que poupá-la do pior. -disse Harry dando de ombros.

-Não a prive de amor,Harry! -disse Gina calmamente. -Se você sente o mesmo, não se prive de amor. Você precisa disso!

Harry começou a se sentir um monstro. Estava magoando a melhor amiga e com certeza não poderia mudar em nada isso. Sentou-se cabisbaixo na cama, observando o céu nublado lá fora.

-Você gosta dela? -perguntou Gina calmamente.

Harry apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-E tá esperando o que com essa traseira presa nessa cama? -perguntou Gina impaciente.

-Não posso fazer nada,Gina. Só posso pensar em ficar ao lado dela quando tudo isso acabar! -disse Harry ainda olhando para a janela. -Não posso fazer nada, a não ser esperar!

-Esperar o quê? -perguntou Gina indignada. -Vocês se gostam e vão ficar sofrendo feito tolos ao invéz de lutarem juntos? - e deu uma sacudida no garoto. -SE TOCA! ELA GOSTA DE VOCE!

Harry ficou ainda mais perdido.

-Quer saber..- disse Gina indo até a porta. - .. que se dane! -e bateu a porta contudo, sem dó nem piedade deixando Harry sozinho com suas duvidas.

Repete o refrão.

I´m lost without you

Eu me perco sem você

This is the air I breath,

Este é o ar que eu respiro,

This is the air I breath

Este é o ar que eu respiro

Your holy presence living in me

Sua presença abençoada vivendo em mim

REFRÃO 2X

I´m lost without you (3x)

Eu me perco sem você

Assim que terminou de arrumar as coisas, Harry não hesitou em ir falar com Mione. Antes de ir, rascunhou algumas palavras rapidamente em um pergaminho bem cuidado que havia na escrivaninha. Parecia ter necessidade de escrever,pois as palavras saíram com extrema facilidade da ponta da pena. O garoto dobrou cuidadosamente o envelope e colocou no bolso da jaqueta. Fechou a mala com rapidez e se dirigiu até o quarto que Mione dividia com Gina.

A garota ainda dormia com extrema tranqüilidade. Harry fechou a porta com todo cuidado e foi até a cama de Mione, sentando-se na ponta dela. Começou a observar o sono de Mione com extremo carinho. Era um sono aparentemente despreocupado,tranqüilo..sem nenhuma espécie de medo. _ "Gina deve estar zoando com minha cara, só pôde..."_ -pensou Harry alisando os cabelos da garota por impulso. _ "Ela gostar de mim? Só bêbada mesmo.."_ Harry cobriu a garota de forma que ela ficasse ainda mais aquecida e colocou o pergaminho na cabeceira perto da cama dela. O garoto não estava disposto a acorda-la pois com certeza não teria o que dizer. Deu-lhe um beijo doce no rosto e ameaçou levantar, quando Mione segurou sua mão fortemente.

-Iria embora sem falar comigo? -perguntou Mione ainda de olhos fechados.

-Não queria te acordar! -disse Harry em um sussurro.

-Você sabe que pode me acordar! -disse Mione abrindo lentamente os olhos.

-Eu queria falar com você! -disse Harry tentando parecer tranqüilo.

-Pode falar! -disse a garota se sentando.

-Eu..hum..estou indo passar uns dias longe daqui. Recebi uma missão para cumprir e não tenho previsão de volta.

Aquilo acabou com o dia de Mione. Ele iria embora, o que seria dela?

-Sem previsão de volta..- murmurou Mione pra si mesma.- Legal!- e deu um sorriso falso.

-Não é legal! -disse Harry no mesmo instante.

-Por que não é legal? -perguntou Mione assustada.

-Porque tem duas pessoas que irão sofrer com essa partida! -disse Harry chegando mais perto dela.

-Rony vai ficar aborrecido com certeza! -disse Mione dando atenção para o cobertor.

-Não estou falando do Rony! -disse Harry calmamente. - Estou falando de mim e de você!

Mione arregalou os olhos extremamente surpresa. Não esperava essa resposta.

-Quero que saiba que estou indo nessa missão, com esperança de voltar e ficar com você pra sempre. -disse Harry de cabeça baixa. -Tentei negar o que sinto por você, mas não dá mais. Principalmente quando eu soube que você sente o mesmo.

-Harry..eu..

-Não diga nada! Acho que você já sofreu o bastante e não merece mais isso! -disse Harry selando carinhosamente seus lábios com os dedos.

-Como não sofrerei sabendo que você vai embora? -perguntou Mione rapidamente.

-Eu vou voltar! -disse Harry tentando tranqüilizá-la.

-E se não voltar? -perguntou Mione decidida.

-Eu irei voltar! -disse Harry confiante. -Só quero que você saiba que te amo muito e que nunca foi minha intenção te magoar.

-Eu sei que não..- disse Mione com os olhos cheios d'água.

-Desculpe ter te evitado e..

-Pare de pedir desculpas! -foi a vez de Mione selar os lábios do garoto. - Sei que você está sofrendo por muitas coisas. Você está com um peso nas suas costas que só você pode tirar. Não se culpe por mim! Não se sinta culpado por eu gostar de você. Meu coração escolheu você e isso já não me machuca mais porque você sente o mesmo.- e deu um sorriso entre lágrimas.

-Não gosto que chore! -disse Harry enxugando o rosto da garota.- Gosto de ver você feliz..muito feliz.

-E eu estou feliz! -disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

-Eu também estou! -disse Harry abraçando-a.

-Me prometa uma coisa! -disse Mione colando sua testa na dele.

-O que você quiser.. -disse Harry alisando seu rosto com carinho.

-Prometa que volta! Prometa que vai voltar pra mim! -disse Mione sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Prometo, porque sempre serei seu..pra sempre..- disse Harry alisando seus lábios nos dela.

-É tão bom ouvir isso! -disse Mione fechando os olhos. Não queria que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.

-É!É bom! -disse Harry a envolvendo nos braços e a beijando com extremo amor.

-Nunca vou me separar de você! Não estarei em presença com voe, mas estarei em coração e espírito.

-Nada vai nos separar, nosso amor ninguém vai conseguir destruir. Ninguém! -disse Harry lhe dando selinhos desesperados.

-Ninguém! Ninguém! -disse Mione alisando sua nuca. -Te amo!

Ambos voltaram a se beijar intensamente. Harry não queria desgrudar da garota. Sentia seu coração mais feliz como nunca estivera antes e estar com Mione era a mais pura felicidade. Não queria partir..não agora.. Queria desejar a morte do tolo que acabara de pronunciar seu nome lá embaixo, queria ficar ali..com ela..

-Acho..acho que você tem que ir! -disse Mione desgrudando seus lábios dos dele.

-Não fala isso! Não quero ir, quero ficar! -disse Harry alisando seu rosto.

-A gente vai voltar a se ver! -disse Mione lhe dando um beijo no rosto.- estarei te esperando, como sempre esperei.

-E eu vou voltar como prometi. -disse Harry levantando. -Promete que vai se cuidar?

-Prometo! -disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

Harry dera um último beijo apaixonado na garota. Sentiu pleno remorso em deixar a garota que amava para trás e seguir seu rumo sozinho. Mal tinha ido e não via a hora de voltar. Queria cuidar dela e lhe dar todo o amor que fosse possível. O garoto deixou o quarto e para trás uma Mione que se afogava em silenciosas lágrimas. Estava procurando por algum consolo e isso só seria encontrado em algum bom livro. Virou-se para a cabeceira e deu de cara com o envelope muito estranho ao seu olhar. Pegou cuidadosamente e o abriu com cautela. Levou um susto ao ver que continha um trecho de alguma coisa que Mione não pôde identificar como um trecho de poesia ou de uma música. Começou a lê-lo com cautela, sentindo suas lágrimas escorrerem mais rapidamente a cada palavra lida.

"_Querida Mione,_

_Eu estou convencido de que nem a morte ou a vida, nenhum anjo_

_ou principado, nada do presente ou do futuro, nenhum poder,_

_nada intenso ou profundo, nenhum ser criado,será capaz de nos _

_separar do amor de Deus, que está em Jesus Cristo, nosso Senhor"._

_Com amor,_

_Harry J. Potter."_

Subitamente,Mione começou a se sentir extremamente vazia. Estava sozinha sem ele pra te consolar e sem ele para dar todo seu amor. Mione tinha quase a certeza que passaria longos dias de sua vida esperando o amor de sua vida voltar. Afogou-se em doces lágrimas que escorriam docemente por seu rosto cansado. Apertou a carta contra o peito e adormeceu ansiando pelo dia em que Harry James Potter voltasse a se envolver em seus braços para todo o sempre.

"For I am convinced that

Eu estou convencido de que

neither death nor life,

nem a morte ou a vida,

nor angels nor principalities

nenhum anjo ou principado,

nor things present,

nada do presente

nor things to come,

ou do futuro

nor powers, nor height nor depth,

nenhum poder,

nada intenso ou profundo,

nor any other created thing,

nenhum ser criado

will be able to separate us

será capaz de nos separar

from the love of God which is

do amor de Deus, que está

in Christ Jesus our Lord

em Jesus Cristo, nosso Senhor".


End file.
